


Rat Research

by spazzatura_fantasma



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Google Translate Italian, Lemon, Library Sex, NSFW, One Shot, Short One Shot, cardinal copia/reader - Freeform, copia nsfw, copia/reader, garden sex, ghost band - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform, if we start tagging individual sex acts we'll be here all day, needy!Cardinal Copia, needy!Copia, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzatura_fantasma/pseuds/spazzatura_fantasma
Summary: A series of sexy drabbles in which I "research the rat" as a character. Every chapter is fem!Reader/Copia. Some works will be connected, others will not be. Let's explore his sexuality shall we..?1- "Rat Research:2- "Just Wanna Be, I Wanna Bewitch You In The Moonlight"3- "Cane Daddy"4- "In Plain Sight"5- "Brat"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a sloppy, smutty oneshot.
> 
> Reader x Copia.
> 
> Sorry I'm bad at coming up with titles.

"Oooh..." he moaned as you tugged on the small patch of chest hair.

Your dominant hand was already busy delivering smooth, wet strokes to his long shaft.

Everytime the Cardinal bucked his hips, your hand met with the base of his cock. It was covered in soft bed of light brown hair, which tickled your skin when he was inside you.

Watching Copia while you pleasured him was a treat in itself. He started rubbing and pinching his pink little nipples, a behavior he just developed a few sessions ago. It took him a fair amount of time to feel comfortable with you, to trust you. Much like a pet rat.

You paused for a moment to fit his head in your mouth and then resumed your steady rhythm.

Your hand slid from his chest, down his ribs, to his fat-padded, little tummy. You traced along the trail of soft curls that grew thicker and thicker.

Removing your sticky hand off the base of his cock let him have complete access to your mouth. He immediately took advantage of the opportunity, sliding in fully.

"Aah.. ahhh~!"

The poor sex deprived thing. So desperate for stimulation from spending all his time in this musty church library. You remember when he would climax almost immediately, then beg you to service him again.

Your hands rested on his jutting hip bones as he thrusted into your throat. He grabbed a fistful of hair with his clammy, shakey hands and pushed himself deeper.

Such a needy boy.

As he pleasured himself in your throat your mind started to wander, dreaming up all the things you could eventually get him to do. Your hands began to follow your thoughts, reaching around and gripping his tight ass, finger nails digging into soft flesh.

"Aah! Aaahh~"

He continued to pump, gasping loudly each time which meant he was getting close.

You looked up at your pet with lustful eyes. The Cardinal's usually tidy hair had become drenched in sweat, due to the summer heat in the confined library. Wet strands hung down in front of his smeared panda eyes. His mouth hung open in raw pleasure, pink tongue visible.

Taking a deep breath in through your nose, you inhaled his scent of sweat and sex. Fuck, he was such a dirty little thing. You knew not one of the Papas would allow this, the Cardinal was more fun that way.

Your grip on his sweet little ass tightened, feeling the muscles working deep beneath. You swiftly smacked his ass with one hand, then dug your nails into the hot skin.

"Ah-ahh! Yes, yes! M-more! F-fuck!"

The Cardinal was a filthy masochist and you wouldn't deny him, not this time anyway. You continued to tear into the soft flesh of his ass.

He choked on his moans when he came, his naked body glistening with sweat. His semen was hot as it slid down your throat.

When he pulled away, he stumbled backwards into the built-in bookshelf. You both caught your breath. He then joined you on the floor, his sweaty naked body feeling cool against yours.

He covered your face in kisses, feverishly thanking you as he did after every one of your meetings.

You giggled and accepted the adoration everytime. It was your pleasure to watch him unravel, seeing how far you could push your Cardinal each time.

It was a private, little game at this point. Full of tests and rewards for him.

"You'll come see me again soon, yes?", he asked between soft kisses.

"Mm, of course...", you tilted your head back to give him access to your neck.

"Tonight?"

"Copia, we just-"

"Please?"

You sighed and looked at him. Tears began to well up in his mismatched eyes. If only the rest of the Church knew that their senior-most Cardinal behaved this way. It was clear he had some abandonment issues, you were constantly reassuring him that you'd return.

"Where shall I meet you tonight, Cardinal?"

He nuzzled into your chest, "Mmm t-thank you sister, thank you... I was hoping we could try it in the garden tonight?"

One of his favorite spots. He'd likely wear his white suit.

"In the lattice of roses?"

"Y-yes please... the red ones"

"How romantic of you, Copia"

"Eheheh.."


	2. Just Wanna Be, I Wanna Bewitch You In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a perfect, midsummer night. Exactly how the Cardinal liked it...
> 
> (Follow-Up to 'Rat Research')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn't so sure about the title for the last chapter but I AM SO SURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER'S TITLE !
> 
> "Dance Macabre" made me dream up this scene, I hope the M/V is of similar imagery. 
> 
> Lotsa lotsa romance in this (with a cheesy ass ending). I hope you enjoy this absolute garbage, sinners~ ❤

You closed the wooden door behind you and stepped into the cloistered church garden.

It was a perfect, midsummer night. Exactly how he liked it.

The moon was full and made the green grass look a celestial blue. The air still warm and wet from the summer thunderstorm that afternoon, the scent of gardenias lingered. 

You began to wander through the trellis archway, your usual meeting place. Growing on it's lattice were his favorite cardinal red roses. 

The large, tiered water fountain bubbled at the end of the archway. It was surrounded by marble sculptures of different demons. He named them all and told you their stories the first time he brought you here.

You decided to sit and wait for him at the edge of the fountain, praying to Lucifer that you wouldn't fall in. Dipping the tips of your fingers into the cool water, you heard the midnight chimes from the church belltower. 

You closed your eyes. Meeting here always felt like dream. Part of you wished you could stay here with him for all eternity, under the warm night sky.

The gentle touch of a gloved hand slinking it's way around your waist broke you from your private thoughts.

"Good evening gorgeous..."

He pressed his nose into your hair, smelling you. As he exhaled he let out a soft, shakey moan.

You opened your heavy eyelids and turned to face him.

Of course he was wearing his white suit, it left nearly nothing to the imagination. His chesnut hair was perfectly slicked back. When you two were this close, you could see the small freckles that peppered his face.

The suit also seemed to do wonders for his ego, he always came across more confident when clad in it.

He pulled you into his lap, "Thank you for meeting me with me tonight..." 

"You make it hard to refuse, Cardinal"

He smirked, "Is that so?" As he asked, he rolled his hips up into your bottom. Copia was completely unashamed of the full erection he was sporting for you. His package was pressed perfectly against your ass. You closed your eyes and moaned for him.

"Do you know mi amore", he asked while rutting his hips, "how enraptured I am by you?"

He held onto you tightly, his hand cupping a breast through the thin material of your white dress. You decided not to wear anything underneath it tonight.

You threw your head back for him, "Mm, tell me..."

You knew how much he loved his dirty talk, when he could get it out.

With your neck exposed he began placing small love bites and wet kisses, "Oh my sweet, sinful sister... I am bewitched by you... you set my entire body on fire..."

You leaned back into his chest, "Mmm Copi-AH!"

You both lost your balance on the narrow stone ledge and fell into the fountain. 

Luckily, the water wasn't very deep and you were able to stand up right away. The Cardinal, however, was having some trouble...

"heLP! I CAN'T SWIM!", he screamed as he splashed about in the shallow water.

You put your hand on his shoulder, which made him come to his senses.

"Oh... eheh... s-sorry about that.."

You smirked and kissed the top of his head, "Drowned rat."

He began to retort but trailed off as you peeled your soaked through dress off your body. You stepped out of the fountain and turned back to look at him. Copia stood up, his white pants truly hiding nothing now. 

You giggled and beckoned him with your finger, "Catch me if you can, Cardinal..."

You turned around and began running, the air that whipped past felt freezing cold against your wet, naked body. It was hard to not laugh out loud when you heard the loud sloshing of water behind you.

You made it about half way through the trellis when he tackeled you from behind. Both of you fell onto the soft grass, which was covered in red rose petals. They clung to your wet body.

Copia began removing his clothes as he feverishly kissed you all over. He had just gotten his pants off when his lips started kissing between your legs. You arched your back when he took your clit in his mouth and sucked, moaning against you as he did so.

The Cardinal let go for a moment and looked in your eyes lustfully, "yours is my favorite flower, cara mia..."

With that he shoved two fingers into you. As he lapped at your clit, he spoke to you between ragged breaths...

"Così dolce..."

"La mia dolce strega..."

"Sono debole per te..."

You were shaking when you came for him. He fervently sucked your juices off his fingers as he positioned himself to take you.

He thrusted into you fast, it was clear he needed it bad. You threw your arms around his neck to bring his body closer. Digging your fingers into his shoulders.

"Mmm is this what you wanted, Cardinal?"

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him in more.

"A-hah..aahhh yess..."

Scratching down his shoulder blades, you knew he wouldn't last long at this pace.

"Mmm, I bet you want to get that hot load of cum out..."

"Uh huhhh"

"Tell me with your words, Copia"

"I- I f-fucking want t-to cum for you, s-sister"

"Mmm, yeah?.. Fuck me... Fuck me like it's the last time we'll ever be together, Copia..."

"Aaahhh~!", he quickened his pace even more.

Wetness dripped down onto your bare chest. Tears from the corners of his eyes were falling as he gasped for air.

He was shaking, hot, dripping mess when he came. His seed felt hot and thick inside you.

The Cardinal collapsed on top of you, softly sobbing into your neck. You gently shushed him and ran your fingers through his hair, letting him get all of the raw emotion out.

"Th- Tha.. Thank-"

"Shhh, don't talk too fast now"

He nodded and tried to get his shakey breathing under control.

"Th- Thank you, s-sorella..."

"Certo, amore.."

He raised his head to look at you. His black face paint was smudged and he looked exhausted. The Cardinal smirked softly at your use of his native language

Something within his eyes said it would not be the last time.


	3. Cane Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't dare to turn your head but you could hear him rummaging around... 
> 
> "Ahh.. here it is."
> 
> His footsteps approached from behind you, "Mmm, you don't know how long I've wanted to use this on you, mi amore."

The Cardinal was in a rare mood tonight. 

 

When you entered his chambers for your regularly scheduled session he was sat up in bed, hand down his black silk pajama pants. The matching top was left unbuttoned, exposing his freckled chest and slightly fatty tummy.

 

He bit his bottom lip when you walked in.

 

"Undress for me... now."

 

You did as he told you. Seeing Copia wishing to dominate certainly was the occasional treat. You got down to your bra and panties before he told you to stop.

 

"Get on the bed."

 

You hopped up and sat opposite him, near the foot of the bed. He still was lazily stroking himself in his pants. 

 

"Crawl to me..." He held out his hand with his Papal ring, "and properly greet your Cardinal."

 

It was customary for all those lower in status to greet him by kissing the ring he received from Nihil, a symbol of a Cardinal's close relationship with the Papacy. Copia was never one to enforce this rule regularly especially with fellow clergy, regardless of rank. Tonight, however, he seemed set on flaunting his esteemed position.

 

You cradled his hand in yours and kissed the ring delicately, making sure to hold eye contact while you did it. 

 

He pulled away from his cock and brushed the back of his hand against your head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You could smell his sex on his hand, damp and musky.

 

Copia must've noticed you leaning into his touch, as he started softly trailing his fingers across your face. Stopping to rub his thumb against your bottom lip. The way he looked at you with those unholy, lustful eyes was enough to make you shiver and let a small moan escape your lips. The Cardinal loved to play the submissive but he knew the dark art of seduction too well. 

 

"Already coming undone, my love?"

 

He was holding your face in his hands, thumbs gently caressing your cheeks. Your eyelids became heavy with sexual longing.

 

"Uh huh..."

 

**_Slap!_ **

 

The quick slap from his hand against your face made you gasp. It wasn't terribly hard but it did catch you off guard. Copia rarely ever hit you for pleasure, though he knew you'd get off on it. 

 

"You will address me by my respected title."

 

Damn. He was into it tonight.

 

"Of course, Cardinal. My apologies."

 

He began caressing the site of the slap, already reddening.

 

"There's my sweet girl... Did you know I've got many diabolical acts prepared for you this evening?"

 

"Yes, Cardinal."

 

"You would like to wallow in sin with me tonight, yes?"

 

"Please, Cardinal."

 

"Then I just have one remaining question: what words would you like to use?"

 

This is the part where you could have a bit of fun. Whenever he would ask for your safe words, you tried to come up with something that would make him laugh. Something to make him break out of character. You had been saving tonight's choice for awhile.

 

"Ravioli, Ravioli Give Me the Formuoli."

 

...

 

Not even a smirk. He simply raised an eyebrow at you.

 

"Very well, funny girl. On your hands and knees."

 

Damn. You thought you'd get him that time for sure.

 

Copia rose to his feet and you got into position, close to the edge of the bed. He pulled on your hair, securing a blindfold around your eyes.

 

"Do not let me catch you peeking, now."

 

"Yes, Cardinal."

 

He let go of your hair and walked to the other end of the room. You didn't dare to turn your head but you could hear him rummaging around... perhaps in his walk-in closet?

 

"Ahh.. here it is."

 

You heard his footsteps approaching behind you. Suddenly, you felt something long and cold between your legs, gently rubbing between your wet folds.

 

"Mmm, you don't know how long I've wanted to use this on you, mi amore."

 

His strokes gradually became faster, he even occasionally shifted it to stimulate your clitoris and asshole. You closed your eyes and rutted yourself against his cane, moaning for him.

 

He began to mock you, "Uhh, uhhaa~ What a slut."

 

**Whack.**

 

You lurched forward with a gasp, then felt his gloved hand rub your sore bottom. His leather gloves were surprisingly soft and felt soothing against the sting from the cane.

 

Copia retracted his hand and you expected to get the cane again. But there was a long pause. Aside from your shallow breaths, it was completely silent. You went to shift the weight on your knees when-

 

**Whack.**

 

"Ahh!"

 

"Shh, shh..." The glove pressed against your cheeks again, rubbing away the pain. This time he smacked you with his hand, then squeezed the pink flesh.

 

The Cardinal alternated perfectly between spanking and caning your behind. Soon enough, you ass was beatened and bruised to his liking. 

 

With the final whack of his cane, you choked on a sob and felt tears rolling down your face.

 

"Oh shh, shh, shh, shhh..."

 

You felt Copia get onto the bed, he tore the blindfold away. You clung to him and whimpered. 

 

"Ohh I know, my sweet, I know... There, there."

 

He cupped one hand under your ass and soothingly rubbed your back with the other. You began to kiss him feverently, needing the comfort and reassurance. Without thinking you moaned out,

 

"Daddy..."

 

"Heh. So... you liken me to your father because I spanked your bare ass? My, such a filthy sinner indeed."

 

He dipped his fingers in the wetness between your legs.

 

"And do you know what filthy little sinners need to do?"

 

You shivered at the contact, his gloved hand feeling even better in your most private area. He didn't wait for you to answer,

 

"They need to confess."

 

With that, he slipped two fingers into your wanting pussy. You threw your head back but he held you steady in his arms. He knew exactly the spot.

 

"Come on now... confess to your Cardinal."

 

"Wha-? What do you-? Oooohh..."

 

"You aren't allowed to cum until you tell me all of your dirty sins. I would start if I were you."

 

You started to sweat, "I- I- ...mmm, I p-play with my p-pussy a lot..."

 

"And?"

 

"It f-feels reaally good.."

 

"Mm, I bet it does. And I'm sure you think of someone while you tickle your little taint?"

 

"Y-yes..."

 

"Who might the lucky brother or sister be?"

 

"C-Cardinal Copia-ah."

 

"Copia, huh? ..Why him of all clergy?"

 

Such an egostical little shit he was being. 

 

You arched your back, leaning further into his ministrations, "Mmm, the Cardinal gets me so h-hot..."

 

Copia leaned in and whispered, "You'd have to be a pretty dirty slut to want him.."

 

His pace quickened, "Ooohh y-yeaah... I'm such a fucking slut for himm..."

 

"Who?"

 

"Card- Cardinal C-opia... Fuckkk"

 

"You'd like to feel his cock pumping inside?"

 

You could feel your orgasm building, "Pleaaseee..."

 

He pressed his forehead against yours and whispered in a low tone, "Spreading his _filthy_ , _rat_ _seed_ within you?"

 

You shuddered and squirted for him. Your cum stained the black leather and began to run down his arm. He tasted you from his hand while he, _finally_ , pulled his cock free from his pajama pants.

 

He was so swollen and sticky. You didn't have much time to admire it as Copia soon had you face down in a pillow, your ass in the air.

 

He removed his gloves, his bare hands coming to rest gently on your beaten ass cheeks. Without a word, the Cardinal slipped himself inside you. You moaned and screamed into the pillow like the good whore you were.

 

"This is what you wanted... Isn't it, my child?"

 

"Oooh y-yes, Cardinal.."

 

His hips moved so tightly, in perfect rhythm. Your mutual moans and sighs filled the room.

 

"Mm, what was that my pet? Something about raviolies?" his movements slowed.

 

"Ughh no, no, noo.."

 

He built his pace back up and giggled. 

 

"Heh... l a mia puttana perfetta..."

 

You loved when he spoke Italian in bed. His voice so beautiful, as if the language was made for him alone.

 

"Perhaps some day... I'll bring you with me to the Papal Conclave, with the other Cardinals. Mmm, then you can entertain us all... Ooh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

 

You moaned at the thought, "Yes, Cardinal I would..."

 

You could tell by his thrusts that we was on the edge.

 

You turned around to look at him, "But you'll always be mine, Cardinal. I wouldn't dream of having any one before you... I'll always be yours to have, Copia."

 

With a small cry, he spilled his cum inside you.  As always, your body welcomed the feeling of soothing warmth it brought. Copia gave a quick kiss then made his way to the bathroom to get some much needed aftercare supplies. 

 

You nearly fell asleep before he returned. Your body was exhausted from his play. Copia turned on a bedside table lamp and sat up against the headboard, you crawled into his lap. 

 

Bent over his knee, you watched as he gently dipped his fingers into the anti-bac ointment and applied it to the small, open wounds on your bottom. You tensed up and hissed at the sting.

 

"I know, I know... Oh, my sweet darling. You really did a number on yourself this time, eh?" 

 

You shot a glare over your shoulder making him giggle sweetly. The Cardinal insisted you keep a few extra clothes in his room and tonight you were grateful for it. Once your ass was sufficiently lathered with cream he put a clean pair of of panties on you.

 

"Lift up your arms for me"

 

You did as he told you, enjoying being the recipient of these sudden paternal instincts. He dressed you in a thin cotton tee you saved for bed. It no longer smelled like you, having been surrounded by the Cardinal's clothes for so long. 

 

You felt sleep beginning to take over. With a small kiss you asked, "time for bed?"

 

"Time for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All y'all keep talking about Copia being a cane daddy but where dem fics??
> 
> (I also have a major kink for confession sex so there ya go.)
> 
> As you may already know, I write Copia as a switch. We've seen him on the submissive side, here is the other.


	4. In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I need you noww~", the Cardinal buried his nose in your hair and inhaled your scent. "I'll do anything, sister. Please. Are you trying to find a book? You know I can help you. Just please. Let me have you and I will surely be in your debt."

 

He caught you in the library amidst the tall shelving. His clammy hands latching onto your wrist like the desperate, scavenging rat that he is. 

"Sister, I'm-"

"Not now, Cardinal."

His face fell instantly, like you just shattered his poor, fragile heart. As if it were made of the same delicate, red glass held within the gothic windows.

"P-please sister, I need relief and-"

"I said no, Copia", you whispered back sternly. 

The truth was you already had a busy day ahead of you. New sisters would be arriving tonight and you were tasked with searching for some old, dust-covered book that the abbess liked to bore them with. You knew better than to come into his territory, this musty lair of forgotten knowledge, if you didn't have to. Especially on such a hot summer day. No, he would have to make do on his own until he could properly schedule an appointment with you.

He irritably sighed , "Sister please.. it is so _fucking_ hot. I can't focus on my work in this state." He sounded more frustrated than anything. You did your best to ignore him and continued to search the shelves for that damned text.

 

He grabbed you from behind, his fully hard cock pressing into your ass. The Cardinal shamefully whispered, "I'll... I'll mess my cassock if you don't help me..."

 

The thought alone made you giggle but also dampened your panties, "Is that supposed to make me feel bad for you?" You playfully struggled against him, "C'mon now Copia, perhaps I'll find time to take care of you this evening..."

 

"But I need you noww~", the Cardinal buried his nose in your hair and inhaled your scent. "I'll do anything, sister. Please. Are you trying to find a book? You know I can help you. Just please. Let me have you and I will surely be in your debt."

 

You knew he was right. With how hot he was it was doubtful that he'd last very long. You quickly glanced up and down the row of books and gave in. Lifting your skirts up, you slid the fabric of your panties over.

 

Copia wasted no time getting his cock out. Your entrance was already primed and ready from feeling the weight of his body pressing you against the shelf. 

 

_**Fuck.**_ You had to quickly cover your mouth with your hand. The Cardinal's full arousal slipped into your body, his hips already thrusting at a steady speed.

 

"Ahhaaaa... Thank you, thank you, thank y-"

 

"Shhhh...", you hushed his mewling. You refused to be caught taking the rat's cock, especially in public. 

 

Your hands gripped the shelving for support as you looked around somewhat paranoid. Someone had to watch for passers by, and you knew Copia likely had his eyes closed in the thrill of taking you so publicly. Your clit was slapped by his balls with every thrust, hanging low from the summer heat.

 

His lips pressed against the shell of your ear, "Ohh sisterr... Yess, thank you. You make me feel so _fucking good_..  _Ehheh~_ "

 

Your orgasm started to build within you but you became distracted from your pleasure. Someone was walking down the isle opposite you. Barely making them out between the books, you recognized that it was another sister. She had likely come to look for the same text that brought you in here.

 

"Copia- Copia, stop! Someone is right there!"

 

"I c-can't stop. _F-fuckk..._ "

 

You slapped your hand back at him, scolding him under your breath, "Copia! I'm serious!"

 

He grabbed your flailing arm and held it firmly behind your back.

 

"What's wrong, sister? You don't want to get caught being a dirty girl? Mmm... Well, maybe I want to get caught being a filthy boy. Maybe she will smell the sex in the air and want to join us, hmm?"

 

You realized there was no reasoning with him in this state. The Cardinal's sick, perverted side had more control than his rational brain.  

 

Ugh. You had thought this would be quick. The sister idled in the opposite hallway completely unsuspecting to the lewdness occurring behind her, despite the Cardinal's incessant moaning.

 

"M-mm-mommy..."

 

Oh fuck, not **_that_**. Why did he have to start that shit now??

 

"Ohhh, tell me I'm a good boy", he whispered.

 

This had gone on long enough. You wriggled against him and tried to escape the scene of the crime, "Absolutely not."

 

"P-please! Call me a good boy and I'll c-cum!"

 

Just then your fellow sister had become aware of the Cardinal's hardly hushed cries, turning her head, looking up and down the hallway. You sighed. When did you become reduced to this?

 

"You wanna cum? Mmm, be mommy's good boy and cum for me. Cum for mommy, my sweet boy." 

 

You turned your head around to observe his promised orgasm. A few stands of hair had fallen from beneath his biretta and clung to the sweat on his brow. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open, his tongue and bottom teeth hanging out. His warm cum spurted out of the head of his cock, filling you and spilling out onto the floor. As soon as he was finished, he pulled away from your body, and straightened out his vestments. You did the same as fast as you could. You snapped your head back around to locate the snooping sister but she was no longer there.

 

"Ah! Hello sister, Cardinal..."

 

There she stood at the end of the hall. How much had her prying eyes seen?

 

"Ahem. Afternoon, sister."

 

You were surprised by how quickly he regained his composure. Glancing over his face you noticed he still had that sickly lust in his eyes, he was probably imagining taking your fellow sister next. 

 

"I had just come to help you look for the book the abbess requested", she continued. "You were taking quite awhile, I wonder if it has been misshelved..."

 

Just then the Cardinal glided his foot under a nearby shelf, kicking the desired text out from it's hiding place and into plain sight.

 

"Ladies..."

 

With that he strolled away, his hands tidying his disheveled hair and biretta.

 

_That little shit._

 

She picked up the book and held it to her chest before coming closer to you, "I know it isn't proper to discuss a Cardinal in this manner but.. wouldn't you agree that he was acting a bit odd today? And is he usually that sweaty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister acts clueless... but she kno ;)
> 
> This was shorter than I would have liked. Also, recycled some opening material that was from a previously deleted chapter.
> 
> Right now I have a lot of chapters half-written and waiting to be finished. Please be patient with the rat.
> 
> Come kinkshame me on Tumblr: https://spazzatura-fantasma.tumblr.com/


	5. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That bullshit in the library earlier would not stand. If he wanted mommy, he would get mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't foresee mommy kink Copia being so well received. Here's a quick little sequel to the last chapter!
> 
> [PLEASE READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER (CHAP 4) BEFORE STARTING THIS ONE, IN ORDER TO BEST UNDERSTAND PLOT].
> 
> Kinkshame me on Tumblr: spazzatura-fantasma.tumblr.com/

You didn't even bother knocking. You knew he'd leave it unlocked, on the off chance you'd show up tonight. That bullshit in the library earlier would not stand. He purposefully wasted your time and nearly exposed you to your fellow sister. Who's to say another clergy member _didn't_ see? 

 

When you swung open the door you found the Cardinal spread out on his bed, displaying himself. He was completely nude aside from a white suit jacket that he had draped around his shoulders. He held his cane in his hands, impatiently tapping it gently against his thigh while running it parallel with his wet erection.

 

"Hmph. Finally," he said.

 

The anger you felt in the pit of your stomach matched the crimson glow cast by the tinted windows. 

 

He gave you a smug grin, "Well, stop wasting time. Come hop on my cock and start taking care of me."

 

**Ha!** He'd have to be mental to think you'd let him even try to dominate you after that little stunt. You slammed the door shut and walked over to him briskly. Grabbing the cane out of his unsuspecting hands was easy enough. You thwacked him with it on his bare thighs, just under his cock. 

 

"Ow! What the f-"

 

You quickly smacked him on the mouth before he could finish his sentence and squeezed his cheeks together in your hand. At least that shut him up for a second. If he wanted mommy, he would get mommy.

 

"You fucking brat. You absolute shit..."

 

Something changed behind his eyes, as if you suddenly pulled him out of his dominant mindset.

 

"Do you enjoy being a bad boy? Hm? You like fucking everything up for mommy? Do you think it's fun?"

 

His cock twitched and you noticed the pink welts that had already begun to form on his pale thighs.

 

You let go of his mouth, "Answer me, you little fuck."

 

He sniffed and blinked up at you, heavy tears falling from his eyes. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Mama.." he averted your gaze and looked down at the floor, "I didn't mean to make you mad..."

 

You couldn't help but laugh, "Oh no, no. You don't get off that easy with those puppy dog eyes." Grabbing his hips, you flipped him on his hands and knees, making him squeal in surprise. "If you want to act like a brat then Mama will punish you like one."

 

Your hand went to smack his ass but then you remembered his cane in your hand. You brought his little toy down onto his bottom with a hard whack. 

 

He cried out in pain and sobbed harder. The noises he made while taking his punishment were so sexy. You waited a bit before caneing his ass again. He wailed every time, his body jolting forward from the force.

 

"And you had the nerve to tell Mommy to ride your cock."

 

"Mm-mommy... I'm sorry.. Ah! Mommy that hurts!"

 

You glanced at his erection, dangling between his spread legs. A trail of clear precum was leaking from his tip and onto the sheets. His cock always did get very wet, very fast.

 

Half of Copia's white suit lay discarded on the bed.

 

"Mama noticed you had your white jacket on..."

 

Whack.

 

"Uhh~"

 

"Does wearing it make you feel sexy?"

 

Whack.

 

"Uh huhh..."

 

"Yeah? Does it make my baby boy feel horny?"

 

Whack.

 

" _Aah, yess..!_ "

 

After a few more whacks from his cane you began to rub and squeeze his red, little bum in your hands. 

 

"Mommy's bad boy..."

 

He sniveled, "I'm s-sorry Mama.. y-you're right, I am a bad boy.."

 

He was gripping onto a pillow and sobbing into the fabric. You rubbed soothing circles into the tender skin, "Do you have anything you'd like to say to your mother?"

 

He turned his head to give you his teary puppy eyes as he apologized, "I'm _very_ sorry Mama... for acting up."

 

"And?"

 

"T-thank you for my punishment."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"And I-", he sniffed, "...love you very much, Mama"

 

You leaned forward to kiss him on the head, "Mm, Mama loves you too my sweet boy... would you like a little treat?"

 

He nodded while wiping a tear away. You loved assuring him, especially after being so sadistic, but he'd be a fool to think he'd get off that easy. You weren't quite done punishing him just yet. Hopping up on the bed, you immediately began licking his little hole. 'Tickling his taint', as he'd call it. 

 

"Aah~ mm-mommy.. that feels so good..."

 

Such a naughty little thing. He wiggled his hips back and forth, ensuring your tongue tasted more of him. You remember when the Cardinal used to beg for you to eat his ass. He shivered as you moved over to his cheeks, tongue lapping at his fresh wounds. You could just see him standing in the mirror stark naked and admiring the bruises that would surely form. Your hand traced up his thigh and towards his slick hole, fingers danced around his entrance.

 

"Tell me what you want, my little Copia."

 

"Mmm, my ass filled."

 

"Is that how we ask?"

 

"Please, Mama. Please play with my little ass... "

 

He gladly took your two fingers in. Copia's ass was always eager to be fucked. He arched his back and moaned, "Ahh~ grazie Mama.. grazie, grazie"

 

As you fingered his ass, your other hand started to feel up his sack, hanging low between his legs. You gently patted them up and down in your hand, making them bounce.

 

"Are you nice and full of cum for Mommy?"

 

"F-fuck yes, I am.."

 

Knowing he kept all of his naughty toys in his bedside drawer, you reached over and pulled out the strap on harness and dildo he kept for female visitors. You handed the silicone cock to him, "Won't you get this wet for me?" 

 

The Cardinal moaned as he prepped his toy, probably wishing he had a male partner to play with too; the boy was so indecisive. You pulled it from his dirty mouth and began undressing and preparing yourself. He cried out when you removed your fingers, but you quickly replaced them with your new, big cock. He lowered his hips down onto it, his ass taking it quite well.

 

"Does that feel nice and snug, my darling?"

 

"Uhh.. yes Mama.."

 

"Not too big or too small?"

 

He wiggled his hips, "Ooh~ È perfetto Mama... Grazie mille.."

 

You started thrusting into him, holding onto his sweet bum. You noticed he always took a cock well, as Copia always made sure to keep himself well practiced with both sexes. 

 

Noticing his cock rutting into the pillow he kept underneath, you decided it was time to flip him over. Once on his back, you plumped up his sore little behind with a few pillows and pushed the silicone cock back in. 

 

He arched his back and pinched his pink, little nipples, "Aahh~ That's it, Mommy... Ohh, that's how I want it."

 

Did he already forget his role and think he was in charge? Telling you how to fuck him... the nerve. Typical brat behavior. 

 

You grabbed your panties that lay within the sheets and shoved them into his mouth. 

 

Oh, he liked that.

 

He moaned hard against the taste of your soddened undergarments and began bucking his hips. So horny. So needy. 

If he wanted it, you'd give it to him. You'd knock him flat on his ass. You were just able to reach over to the open bedside drawer and grab a bottle of lube. After squirting a large amount of the sticky substance in your hand, you gripped his throbbing cock. 

He moaned out, muffled by the panties he held between his teeth, "Oooh _yeah!_ "

You thrusted your hips forward, rubber cock buried within his oh, so hungry hole. Taking more and more. 

You couldn't keep quiet, "There's my obedient boy."

He looked up at you, his face was pathetic. Such admiration in his eyes for his 'mother', the one who would fulfill his deepest, darkest, sins.

He thew his head back, and arched his skinny little body up. He was enjoying himself, reveling in his filth and lust. Perhaps a little _too_ much. You did come here to week revenge after all.

You stopped thrusting your hips, "Ride my cock. C'mon, fuck yourself on it. I know you want it."

He gasped beneath the cloth in his mouth and closed his eyes. His hips rutting against you, taking it so well. 

"So desperate for a fucking, huh?" 

"Mmmpph yeeeaa~!"

His wet cock made squelching sounds in your hand. His balls bounced gently up and down, full of his cum. He began grasping the sheets, and you watched his hair-covered little belly ripple as he fucked himself. 

"Ooh, does that feel good?"

 

He moaned loudly, still muffled by your panties in his mouth, "Oh yeah!"

 

"Yeah? Does that make you wanna _cum?_ "

 

"Aahha~ yes!"

 

"Nope, you're not allowed to cum."

 

"Yeaa- ..no?"

 

His sudden change in tone was amusing. You teased, "No, you can't cum yet."

 

He looked up and watched you jerk his cock, "Oh, please?"

 

You giggled at his frustration, "Nope, not allowed my queer, little boy."

He usually would moan at your lewdness, but his face only expressed concern now.

"Oh... But Mama, please?"

"I said, no."

"Please?"

You became more stern, "No."

His voice became panicked, reaching full volume, "Please... Please! Aahh! Please!"

You knew he couldn't hold back, but you continued to warn him, "You better hold it in. I'm not cleaning up that mess. You better fucking hold-"

In midst of your scolding, Copia came hard. His cries became whimpers as his hot cum shot out onto your hand.

"Ohh, look at you. What a fucking mess."

He turned his head from side to side, "Aahhh~ ... ** _Aahhha!_** "

"I told you to hold it. Such a bad boy, no self control at all. Look at that mess that you made."

You continued to milk his cock, using his orgasm as more lube. It dripped like heavy cream down your hand and to his balls.

He writhed beneath you, gasping and crying out.

"Oh? Oh no, is that too sensitive?"

"Aahh! Ahhhh~"

"Ohh, that's too bad. Mommy thought you wanted to fuck. Didn't you want to be a filthy boy??"

He looked up at you with tears in his eyes, his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Despite his protests, he was still fucking himself onto you.

 

You slowed down your ministrations on his cock, "Look at you, covered your own cum."

 

He rolled his head back on the pillow, "Mm-mamaa... Ooh, it's so, so sensitive Mama. It hurrts~"

 

You felt you had got your point across, besides the little masochist was beginning to enjoy the pain of overstimulation anyways.

 

Giving his cock one last squeeze, you let go. "I think it's time we get you cleaned up, dirty boy. How does a bath with Mommy sound?"

 

He wiggled his hips in delight, "Mmm, si grazie Mama."

You pulled your panties from his mouth. You gave him a quick, little kiss before heading towards the bathroom, his hand in yours. He had learned his lesson... for now.


End file.
